


Ask and Receive

by amagpie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Post 1x10, Spin the Bottle, given the episode timing I feel like it warrants saying that there is no cheating in this fic, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 19:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19677973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagpie/pseuds/amagpie
Summary: If they’re all going to die, they might as well fuck. Or: Quentin’s submissive awakening, sponsored by Alice.





	Ask and Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1x10.
> 
> Inspired by the way Quentin looks at Alice during 1x10, and also by trying to figure out how an orgy between these people would ever feasibly work.
> 
> cw: sex between characters who've been drinking

Before Alice, Quentin always felt like there was some test he was failing anytime he tried to get off with someone, like he was wholly inadequate and was just waiting for someone to tell him. And while he thought Alice and him were going to bypass that issue completely, and was horrified that his nightmare came true and he was found inadequate in front of her family, ultimately he’s happy they worked through it now rather than later.

Because now Alice tells him what to do. Quentin doesn’t have to wonder if he’s being good for her, because she just tells him. And it’s doing things for Quentin he never thought about before. 

In porn, it’s always the guy fucking some girl into oblivion. Quentin never really thought about the roles reversing, but he’s thinking about it now.

At first, Alice had kept it logistical: “Touch me here,” “I want your hand like this,” “Circles, Quentin, circles.” But eventually, telling Quentin what to do became a much bigger part of their repertoire.

So he’s the happiest he can remember being, and in love, and it’s probably annoying all of their friends, but fuck it. The Beast is coming, and he’s going to grasp on to any bit of happiness he can get. He can already feel that nagging voice in his head saying y _ou’re actually alone, Alice doesn’t want you, nothing is ever going to be good enough_ , and he’s tamping it down with a sexual awakening. So sue him.

Quentin runs a hand down Alice’s arm, their almost-bare bodies pressed together under the covers of her sheets.

“Have you ever had a threesome?” Quentin whispers. It feels salacious, but in a safe way, a way that doesn’t hint at his own vague desire to be put in hand too much.

“No, have you?” Alice counters.

“No, but I’m open to the idea of it.” 

Quentin swallows.

“Are you?” He asks. 

Alice takes a second to think, her gaze analyzing him in a way that sends a flush down his chest.

“I’m not opposed, but I’m just wondering why you’d want to.”

Quentin lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “I’m not sure how to describe it. I just- uh.”

Quentin purses his lips and looks at Alice helplessly.

“I’ve thought about other people, too,” Alice admits. Her forehead crinkles up in that way it so often does when she’s worried or thinking or speaking or- Quentin just really likes the forehead crinkle. “I still think about you the most. But it’s not like my brain has stopped noticing other people.”

For Quentin, he had stopped for a little bit, when they were brand new and he was just utterly obsessed with Alice. Now that they’ve been together for a few more weeks and he’s had time to chill the fuck out, it’s like his brain has gone back to remembering that other people exist. 

“Who do you think about?”

She gives him an assessing look. “Do you actually want to hear about that?”

There’s a brief pang in his heart at the assumption that she can’t trust that he knows what he wants. But he asked right? He wants to hear about it. 

“I do.”

Quentin surges up to kiss her. He wraps his hand in her hair, hoping that she’ll tug his in turn, and kisses her with passion and certainty. He moves down to her neck, pressing kisses down to her breasts peeking out of her bra. “Please, tell me.”

“I think about Penny.”

Quentin pops his head up to look at her. “Penny?”

Alice raises an eyebrow. “You have a problem with that?”

“He’s such a dick,” Quentin whines.

Alice’s voice gets higher. “I didn’t realize you needed to approve of the personality of everyone I find attractive.”

“He’s just... mean.”

“He’s not really mean.” Alice considers. “He’s just not exactly nice.”

Quentin rests his head against Alice’s shoulder. “Fine, I guess Penny can be attractive.”

Alice runs her fingers through his hair, and it’s so close to what he wants that he almost moans. She says, “Now you tell me one of yours.”

The thought of admitting this to Alice sends a thrill of arousal and anxiety into his stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t have objected to her very first one.

“Margo,” he mumbles into her skin.

“Margo?” Alice gives a fake gasp. “But Margo’s not _nice_.”

“Fine, fine, I see your point.”

Quentin moves down from her shoulder back to her breasts, hoping to occupy his mouth so he doesn’t say something stupid.

Alice curls her legs around him and holds his head to her. “I think about Margo, too.”

He moans against her breast at the thought.

Alice laughs, “You like that one.”

Quentin doesn’t need to nod, it’s obvious. He reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, and he finally has full access to her nipples and breasts. He leans down and licks over a pebbled nipple.

“Suck them, Quentin,” Alice breathily directs, and he is so happy to do exactly what she wants. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, using a little bit of teeth like he knows she likes. Her moan vibrates through her body, and he clutches her closer to him.

He lets his mouth open around her to ask, “What do you think about Margo doing?”

And then he gets what he wants, because Alice finally pulls his hair. She tugs him against her nipple and grits out, “Suck,” as if him pulling away from her was disobeying and now she has to set him right. Quentin moans as he fits his mouth back around her hard, red nipple.

He must do a good enough job, because Alice starts talking.

“I think about her kissing me,” Alice quietly says, her words slipping off into a moan as he gives her a hard suck in gratitude for still answering his question. “I think about her pinning me to a wall and having her way with me.” 

Quentin doesn’t know which is hotter: the thought of Margo doing that to Alice, or the thought of Margo doing that to him.

Alice stops her fantasy for a moment to tell him to bite her, and once he obeys, she continues. “I think about being naked together and I think about- I think about-,” Alice moans as Quentin alternates between sucking and teeth, working her one nipple so hard until it’s bright red and sensitive, not letting up or giving her a break because she hasn’t told him to stop. 

“I want to go down on her,” Alice moans, and Quentin moans, too. “I want her to push me down and ride my face and use my tongue to get off.”

Quentin comes up for air, his hand working down between their bodies to press against Alice’s sex through her panties, wanting to give her some stimulation. 

Quentin says, “I want that, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I want her to ride my face. Or, fuck, I want her on your face.” They both sound so hot that his brain is short-circuiting. His mind flashes wildly between the image of Margo on top of him, or Margo on top of Alice, or both Margo and Alice taking him apart and wrecking him completely with their bodies, or maybe Margo ordering both him and Alice around. He doesn’t know which fantasy to settle on. Everything makes his cock feel harder against Alice’s hip.

“Do you want me to ride your face?” Alice whispers.

“Would you?” Quentin wonders in awe. He loves her so much.

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Please, Alice, I want to make you feel good.”

“Ok,” she says. 

They turn so that she’s on top of Quentin, and she wriggles out of her panties. 

She sits on top of his hips, and he gazes up at her. His cock is hard against her, and her beautiful breasts heave, and she’s looking at him like her brain is working a mile a minute. 

“How should I?” She gestures to his face. “Like, do you want me to face your dick?”

“Do whatever feels best for you,” Quentin says.

“Ok,” she mumbles as she shifts up his body, facing the headboard, and she stops with her knees bracketing his head but her hips pulled back. 

“Tell me if you don’t like it,” Alice warns.

“I have a feeling I’m gonna like it,” Quentin soothes, one hand moving up to hold her thigh. “Will you keep talking?” 

“Still about Margo?”

“Whoever you want,” he says dreamily. “Except maybe not Penny.”

She laughs, “Ok, not Penny.”

She sits on him for a moment, thinking, holding eye contact. He can’t help but smile at her, and she matches his smile. She looks so good and goofy when she smiles. 

Alice says, “I don’t know, who else do you think about? Kady?” Quentin raises his eyebrows, because, like, duh. “Dean Fogg?”

“Please don’t talk about Dean Fogg right now,” Quentin requests.

“Noted.” 

Quentin is starting to think maybe they should have had this conversation before Alice sat on him so it would be easier to look each other in the eyes, but honestly the weight of her feels grounding. 

“How about Eliot?”

Eliot. A best friend who, beyond innocent flirtation, has never shown any real interest in Quentin. But if this is all fantasy, Quentin can’t deny he’s thought about it.

Quentin nods his head.

“Like, with just me, or with you?”

“With me.” Quentin’s imagined Eliot pulling him somewhere by the wrist, putting him where he wants him and kissing him senseless. But now he’s imagining him doing the same to Alice, and it, well, it works for him, too. “And with you.”

Quentin suddenly wishes he knew how many of their friends were also bi. 

Alice pets his head, “Ok. Do you still want me to ride you?”

Quentin clutches her leg tighter. “Yes, please.”

Alice moves her hands to grasp the headboard, and moves forward.

The first press of her cunt against his lips feels like heaven. He opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out to press against her, and she rubs down against him. Fuck, from this position, she has complete control over her movements, how much she gives him. He wants to please her, but when it comes down to it this is more Alice pleasing herself with his mouth. And that does something to Quentin, makes arousal settle in the pit of his stomach in a way that’s been building all night.

Alice grinds down harder against his face, and Quentin clutches her close to him. He wants her so much, and his cock is hard but all he can think about is Alice. And then Alice starts talking, and his brain power expands a bit to include Eliot in his single-minded focus.

“I think I’d like to go down on Eliot,” Alice says above him, somehow thoughtful even though she’s using his mouth to get off. Somehow he feels the most desperate of the two of them, and no one’s even touching his cock. “He always looks so done up and proper, like I want to see him ruffled. God, or maybe watch you go down on him.”

Quentin moans against her, and Alice grinds down harder.

“That’s good, you’re so good for me, Quentin, you’re so good under me, and I’m thinking about what you’d look like if you were good for him.”

Quentin’s thinking about it, too. He wants to suck Eliot off with Alice, wants to run his fingers through his perfect hair and try to be good for him until Eliot decides to just take what he wants. Would Eliot sit on him like Alice is? Would he tell him what to do?

“Do you want Eliot’s cock in your mouth?” Alice moans above him. Quentin nods against her cunt as she fucks down against him.

Quentin can’t take it anymore and has to hold his own cock. He’s so turned on, and so hard, and he feels like he’s so close to coming already just from a few light pulls. 

“Oh my god,” she moans, and it makes his cock that much harder. “Maybe if you were good, he’d suck you. I want to see what you look like when someone else is doing that for you.”

He can’t take it anymore. Alice is over him, surrounding him, fucking herself against his face, and Quentin spurts against his fist. He barely has his tongue out anymore. His mouth is just open and she’s fucking herself down, using his face to get off. 

He moans into her, and she whispers, “I’m close, I’m so close.”

Quentin wishes he could have lasted. He wishes he could have waited to come until Alice came on top of him. He clutches her to him, his mind going blank and post-orgasmic, hoping she’ll have her pleasure soon.

She uses his mouth, and finally she comes against him. “I’m coming,” she says, like she would sometimes do when she faked it, but her legs clench down around his face, and he can feel her pussy spasming against his mouth. She rides it out, then slinks back down the bed to cuddle up against him. 

Quentin holds her closer, feeling simultaneously closer to her from his orgasm, and a little further apart. Now that he’s come, he’s a bit ashamed of how desperate he was, of how hot it was to think about her with other people and what that says about him. 

She props herself up on an elbow and presses a quick kiss to his mouth. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he says, brushes her hair back from her face.

“Do you think you’d ever actually want to do any of that stuff? Like in real life?”

Quentin can tell the question makes her nervous, but he’s not sure if it’s insecurity or excitement, or maybe nerves because she wants it.

“Maybe,” Quentin says. “Maybe if it was with you.”

“I feel the same,” Alice says. “I think I could do it if you were right there with me.”

* * *

Quentin would never call himself lucky, but, for once, the universe has not wasted time in giving him something that he wants.

A planning session about how to deal with the Beast has devolved into a too-small end-of-the-world party, complete with signature cocktail and a healthy dose of fear. Thank god it’s intimate because Quentin does not have the social fortitude to try to handle a large group of people after trying very hard to figure out how not to die. They’re all drinking, and maybe Quentin shouldn’t have had so much, but the alcohol is numbing the fear twisting up his guts, so maybe he actually should be drinking. Maybe he should be drinking more. 

“Shots,” Eliot announces, already passing out drinks to their group. Quentin remembers there being a bit more finesse to the drinking earlier in the night, but now Eliot’s usual primness about only consuming quality drinks seems to be out the window. Or, come to think of it, he’s been drinking straight liquor more in general over the past couple weeks. 

Quentin knocks his shot back, one hand gripping the glass and the other hand gripping Alice. It feels so nice to feel her next to him as a unit during these parties now.

Margo downs hers, then her face scrunches up in disgust. “El, what the fuck was that?” 

Eliot pats her shoulder, face stoic. “Sorry, Bambi. We ran out of whiskey, so one lucky person got a mix of whiskey and tequila. You win?” 

“Ew.” 

Penny rolls his eyes and sets his empty shot glass down. “Whatever, I’m sure you’ve swallowed worse.”

Margo turns to Penny, fire in her eyes. _Oh shit_ , Quentin thinks. “Excuse me?”

Penny holds up his hands in peace. “I meant college, right? The kind of shit you drink in freshman year? Down, girl.”

Margo seems to accept the answer, but her eyes follow Penny appraisingly. Quentin is simultaneously very happy he’s not Penny and wondering what it would be like to have her look at him like that. 

Definitely scary, probably arousing. 

Ever since their - talk? Fantasy? sex...thing - Quentin can’t stop thinking about his friends in a sexual context. Usually it’s easier to shove the intrusive thoughts down, but with all the adrenaline and alcohol running through his system, those thoughts feel like they’re pushing to the front.

“I think I need a chaser,” Alice whispers to Quentin, face curled up adorably in disgust.

Margo disappears, and Quentin is just about to peel off to find Alice something to sip on when Margo comes back straight away holding up an empty wine bottle. “Spin the bottle, anyone?”

Quentin flushes, his embarrassment rising. He has the crazed thought that somehow she knows what he and Alice talked about, knows that they both fantasized about getting her off. 

Penny gazes at Margo, “Alright, I could be up for that.” Quentin swears he sees Margo wink.

Quentin turns to Alice, their conversation from before fresh in his mind. He’ll say no if she wants him to, but he hopes she doesn’t want him to.

“We’ll play,” Alice announces to the group. 

“If even the lovebirds are in, then so am I,” Eliot says, downing another drink from a flask. “But I call first spin.”

They settle in a circle, and it almost feels like they’re conducting some kind of drunken ritual. True to form, Eliot spins first, and when it lands on Margo, he grins and says, “Come over here, Bambi.” 

Margo rolls her eyes, but is smiling in that over-the-top way of hers and says, “You come over here, bitch.”

They both end up kneeling up in the center of the circle. The kiss they give each other almost looks like a performance, their tongues visible and mouths open against each other. They look comfortable. It’s only the first kiss, and Quentin is feeling a little hot and bothered from seeing his best friends make out.

He catches eyes with Alice, who is sitting across from him in the circle. He raises his eyebrows and smiles, and she gives him a smile back.

Margo pats Eliot on the shoulder, and announces, “That’s enough.” She ends with a final chaste kiss before sinking back into her spot.

“My turn,” Margo says, and spins. The bottle lands on Penny.

Margo quickly knees her way across the group and kneels over Penny. She grabs his head, he puts his arms around her, and they kiss. Quentin thinks maybe a more accurate description of what they do would be sucking face. 

When Margo kisses Penny, her whole body goes into it. He can see her short dress rucking up a little bit in her gusto, and her hair falls into her face. 

Quentin’s a little disappointed it didn’t land on him or Alice. With such a small group, now they’ve all kissed Margo except for them.

“Damn,” Penny says against her lips. 

“That’s only a teaser,” Margo says as she slinks back to her spot.

So now it’s Penny’s turn to spin the bottle. Quentin hopes it lands on anyone but him. 

Unfortunately, it lands on him.

“Really?” Penny sounds exasperated.

“Can you not be a dick for five seconds and just kiss me?”

“Don’t worry, Coldwater, I can still be a dick even while kissing you.” Penny grabs the back of Quentin’s head, and presses his lips to his in a brief but firm kiss.

It’s a little exhilarating to kiss someone other than Alice, but a lot of that exhilaration is tamped down by the fact that it’s _Penny_.

Penny pulls away just as fast as he went in. “Happy?”

Quentin splutters for a moment, gestures to the center of the circle, “What do you- You’re the one who spun- what?”

Eliot makes a sound of displeasure at the brief display and drawls, “Straight boys.”

“Who said I was straight?” Penny counters.

Quentin wants to say something, too, but is lost in his thoughts for a moment too long and the conversation continues around him. Why does everyone assume he’s straight? Is it the jeans?

At least now it’s his turn to spin, and Quentin is ready.

The nice thing about playing spin the bottle with your girlfriend in the circle, is that if it lands on someone else, it’ll be nice, but then even if it lands on Alice then he’ll just get to kiss his girlfriend. And then he’ll get to watch his girlfriend kiss someone else. Since he’s already kissed the worst possible option in the group, it’s really a win-win-win kind of situation. 

Quentin sets the bottle down too carefully, overcorrecting his drunken instinct to just let it fall to the ground. He spins, and waits for it to land.

Eliot. Nice.

Quentin looks up at Eliot, and Eliot doesn’t look as happy about this as Quentin would have hoped. Quentin gives him a nervous smile, and Eliot at least gives him a tight smile back.

Quentin rises to his knees and makes his way over to Eliot across the circle.

“Hey,” he says, kneeling in front of Eliot’s sprawl. The position has them almost at eye level, with Quentin just a bit above. It’s strange to look down at Eliot so close up. 

Quentin remembers that he has permission to kiss him, so he does.

Quentin fumbles a hand on Eliot’s shoulder and presses his lips against his. Eliot starts gentle, giving him a softer version of the closed-mouth peck he and Penny shared a moment before. But Quentin doesn’t want that. He wants a real kiss.

Quentin’s the one to go deeper, opening his mouth against Eliot, taking his bottom lip between his. At the first sign that Quentin might want more, Eliot surges up against him, like he was waiting for permission. Eliot wraps an arm around his back, and they kiss open-mouthed, and it can’t be more than a few seconds, but it feels so good. Quentin is amazed with the new knowledge that there’s a spark, a chemistry between them beyond friendship and flirtation. 

Quentin’s still at a point in his life where, anytime he finds a guy attractive or enjoys kissing a guy, he puts another checkmark under the bi column in his brain, like an assurance: yep, still bi. Eliot adds quite a few checks. 

Eliot pulls back, leaving him with one lingering kiss. “There, there, Q, best not to make the lady jealous.” He still has an arm around him.

Quentin is panting when he pulls himself away, sitting back at his position in the circle. He looks over to Alice, needing to see her reaction. Thankfully, she doesn’t look jealous or uncomfortable. She looks turned on. 

She also looks determined. Quentin’s not really sure why. 

The game gets lost for a little while, conversation igniting and drinks being refilled. Eventually, the bottle is forgotten, and their crew mills about.

At least until his beautiful, brave girlfriend makes a proposition.

Even though she’s drunk, Alice says with the utmost of logic. “We’re all going to die. What better time to have an-” She musters up the last of her courage. “An orgy.”

That certainly gets everyone’s attention. 

“Oh honey,” Margo coos. “Have you ever been to an orgy before?”

“Not as a participant, no,” Alice says. “That’s why I’m propositioning one before we all die.”

“And I’m saying that’s exactly why it’s a fucking depressing idea. Orgies are supposed to be fun.”

Eliot places a hand on Margo’s shoulders. “Now, now, Bambi, hear the girl out.”

Alice tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “I mean, that was about the extent of my pitch.”

Penny says, “Is this some kind of weird thing where you and nerdboy just want to get off in front of everyone? Because I will not be a part of your dorky sex fantasy.”

“No,” Quentin automatically defends. Even though it kind of is.

Eliot pulls himself up to his full height, and looks amongst their little group of doomed questers. “Why not? Let’s fuck,” he decrees.

Quentin can’t believe this might actually happen. Way to go Alice for taking the plunge.

Margo and Eliot share a conversation in meaningful looks that Quentin can’t quite unpack: Eliot looks a little imploring and Margo not too enthused. Whatever it means, it ends with Margo announcing, “I’m in.”

They turn to look at Penny.

Penny rolls his eyes. “I’m in.”

“Sorry, what was that?” Quentin says. 

“I said I’m in, asshole.”

“I don’t know if the fact that Alice brought it up made it obvious enough, but, uh, yeah I’m in, too,” Quentin explains.

“We inferred,” Margo says too sweetly.

Alice looks over to him and gives him a small smile. “So it’s settled then. We’re going to have an orgy.”

None of them move.

“Should I set up some candles or something?” Alice questions. Quentin has a few moments to worry that the reality is going to be so much more awkward than their fantasies before Margo saves them.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Margo says, and then she’s stepping up right into Alice’s space and kisses her.

Quentin feels like a pervy teenager, but it’s just so hot. There’s no gentleness: Margo goes right in for the kill. She takes Alice in a wet, tongue-filled kiss, and, after a brief moment of surprise, Alice kisses right back. Watching them, Quentin can tell that Alice is a little more inexperienced with another girl, maybe doesn’t know where to put her hands like Margo does. But Margo wraps her close, clutches her waist, and Alice wraps her arms around Margo’s shoulders. Quentin feels like he could watch them make out all day. 

“You are so predictable, it’s pathetic,” Penny says, pulling Quentin out of the moment. 

“If you’re gonna be a dick, you don’t have to be here. It’s an- an orgy, I’m allowed to watch.”

“I don’t know if, technically, I would call five people an orgy,” Eliot cuts in, “But let’s all relax. Anybody need another drink? No?” Eliot barely waits a moment for anyone to respond before taking his own swig from his flask. “Now, do you only want to watch, Quentin? Or would you like to participate?”

Quentin thinks for about half a second- while it would be hot, it would also be so fucking awkward if he didn’t get to actually do anything at his first - and possibly only- orgy. “No, I’m gonna participate.”

“Good,” Eliot breathes out before crowding into his space, wrapping his hands around the back of Quentin’s neck, and kissing him. 

Now that they’re standing, their height difference really hits Quentin. He has to crane his neck, even with Eliot’s supportive hands, to kiss him, and for some reason that makes it feel hotter. There’s no caution this time either, Eliot kisses him deep and dirty, and Quentin presses his body in close, trying to get as much from Eliot as he can. He feels Eliot’s back, rubs his hands up and down the muscles there, and even lets a hand trail down to run lightly over his ass. Quentin’s been excited but not hard during their game, but that is starting to change. 

Suddenly, Eliot’s mouth is ripped away from him. He turns, and sees Penny leaning in for a kiss, his hand directing Eliot towards his mouth. 

Quentin thinks maybe he can put aside Penny’s personality if he looks this gentle when he kisses. 

Eliot still has a secure grip on Quentin’s neck, even while he’s kissing Penny. And that’s doing things for Quentin. 

He’s struck with the overwhelming desire to please everyone here. It’s staggering. But he’s drunk, right? If anyone tries to give him shit over any of this tomorrow, he can just use that for an excuse of why his inhibitions were down. He wants things, and he’s a little ashamed by it, but if he’s going to die in the next few weeks then he might as well go all in to go after what he wants.

Quentin thinks he might hear Margo say, “Looks like the boys are having fun without us.” And then Margo and Alice are near them, and Penny and Eliot are occupied, which means Quentin’s mouth is free even though Eliot’s hand is still cupping his head. Alice presses a soft, grounding kiss against his shoulder, and then Margo takes his mouth.

He’s not sure what he thought kissing Margo would be like, but for some reason it surprises him. She tastes good, even through the taste of hard liquor, and, yeah, ok, she’s very demanding, which Quentin is definitely into. But it also feels like he’s kissing one of his best friends. Knowing that doesn’t take away from how good it feels, it just calms him, lets him take a second to realize that this is really happening, and it might not be a complete clusterfuck come morning. 

He’s still feeling the effects of alcohol, so he tells her, none too suavely, “You taste good.”

Margo looks at him like someone might look at a puppy.

Margo pats him on the shoulder, turns on her heels, and yells, “Penny!”

Penny pulls away from Eliot, startled for a moment, then even more surprised when Margo throws herself at him. After a moment, he seems happy enough, and Quentin thinks he might see Margo finally push things below the belt. 

Eliot finally lets go of Quentin’s neck, and he almost whines at the loss. 

Then he sees why, sees Eliot pulling Alice close to him, and, oh, that’s actually really nice. They’re both so pretty, Quentin thinks it would be impossible for them not to look good while they kiss. Quentin has a steadying hand on Alice’s back as Eliot pulls her closer, having to lean down to get at her mouth. 

Eliot moves a hand to massage her breast, and Quentin can see that he’s not doing it quite right for Alice. He’s about to correct him, when his beautiful Vix covers his hand with her own, directs him, and says, “Like this.”

He’s not sure if it makes him a sexist idiot, but he’s proud of her. He’s proud that this would have been so hard for her a few weeks ago, and he’s proud of himself for playing a small part in Alice’s sexual revolution. It gives him courage to ask for what he wants, too. 

Quentin reaches for Eliot’s belt.

Quentin wants to unbutton his pants, wants to get right to it, but Eliot stops him with a hand clenched over his. He pulls back from Alice, and looks at Quentin quizzically. 

“Can I blow you?” Quentin asks, quietly, but it feels loud since it’s only them in the large common room. 

Eliot nods his head, like he’s too overcome from a simple request to speak. Quentin’s a little taken aback by the intensity in his eyes. 

Eliot moves back against the couch, pulling Quentin along with him. Alice kisses Quentin’s neck and says, “I’m gonna go over there. Are you good here?”

“You don’t want to watch?”

Alice furrows her brows. “Do you want me to watch?”

Quentin looks at Eliot, looks back at Alice, then looks at Margo and Penny who are, alright yeah, they are definitely moving the night along. 

“No, it’s ok, go have fun with Margo and Penny.”

Alice gives him a quick peck on the lips and moves away from him. 

And then Quentin has Eliot lounging in front of him, and he doesn’t know what to do. 

His experience with guys has been relatively limited so far. Kissing people is kind of the same no matter their gender, and handjobs haven’t required much skill on Quentin’s part. But the thought of actually taking a guy’s cock, Eliot’s cock, into his mouth, and then having that guy - _Eliot_ \- think he did a bad job sounds like his worst nightmare. 

Quentin shuffles to his knees in front of Eliot and touches his leg. “You have to show me what to do.”

“Cover your teeth and you’ll be fine.”

Quentin would like to say that he would have done that anyway, but he’s not so sure. 

Eliot touches his hair like he’s soothing a spooked horse. Quentin is suddenly struck with the thought that Eliot might still think he’s straight. Quentin kind of wants to set him straight - no pun intended - but also, if that lowers Eliot’s expectations, then Quentin is kind of fine with him making assumptions. 

Quentin unbuttons Eliot’s pants, and takes his cock out. And, yep, that’s a cock in his face.

Eliot looks big. Quentin’s not sure how much of that is the angle, and how much is actual size, but he’s intimidated. 

“Start with your hand,” Eliot directs.

And that’s good, that feels really good to be told what to do. Quentin wraps his hand around him, and feels grounded in the familiar. 

Quentin leans forward and, remembering to cover his teeth at the last moment, takes Eliot’s cock in his mouth.

While the sensation is definitely different, turns out going down on a guy gives him the same rush as going down on Alice. He likes focusing on pleasing someone else, likes using his tongue to make someone feel good. 

He keeps up his hand while his mouth explores. Eliot seems ok with letting him take his time for the moment, so he pulls back and just licks the head. 

Quentin hears Eliot groan and looks up. They lock eyes for a moment, and Eliot groans louder.

Quentin’s getting a little sweaty with his exertion, so he takes a break, pulls his shirt over his head, and goes back in for more. 

Eliot wraps a hand in Quentin’s hair, and tells him, “You can take more.”

Quentin complies, moving his mouth up and down on Eliot’s cock.

Quentin is struck by the intense desire for Eliot to pull his hair. He tries to pull against the grip Eliot has on him, but Eliot just moves with his head and doesn’t give him anything. Quentin moans in frustration. Why won’t he just do it? Eliot’s so experienced, shouldn’t he just know what Quentin wants? 

And then Quentin remembers he can ask for it. 

Quentin pulls back and says, “Can you pull my hair?”

“Yeah,” Eliot says, awed, and pulls.

Easy as that. Quentin shivers and groans.

He goes back to sucking Eliot down, and Eliot gives him the rough treatment he was craving. It’s such a small change, but it instantly makes the whole experience ten times more erotic for Quentin. God, why does he like this stuff so much? 

Quentin feels confident enough to try to do more, so he moves a hand to caress Eliot’s balls. He seems to appreciate it, and is soon clutching Quentin’s hair so hard it stings. 

Eliot states, “I’m gonna come,” like maybe there’s a question hidden in that phrase or a deeper meaning, but Quentin doesn’t have enough brain capacity to sort that out. So, he keeps sucking, and then suddenly he has a mouthful of come and has to make a decision. 

The thing is, it tastes pretty weird. Held in the front of his mouth, it’s not too bad, but Quentin is worried that if he tries to swallow, he might start gagging, and then he’ll have to leave school and never talk to Eliot again, so he’s not willing to risk it. 

So instead, he’s left with a mouthful of come and nowhere to put it. He stares up at Eliot, face awash with discomfort and mortification. 

Eliot takes pity on him, produces a tissue, and says, “Spit.” Quentin gratefully does. 

Now that he’s not overwhelmed by it, the aftertaste isn’t so bad. And Eliot has somehow already tucked himself back into his pants, and is sitting there like he didn’t just receive Quentin Coldwater’s first attempt at a blowjob. 

Quentin kind of wants to fuck him up. 

Quentin awkwardly pulls his jeans off, and clambers into Eliot’s lap. Eliot makes an “oomf” noise against his mouth, but Quentin doesn’t care. He goes all in, grinding his boxer-clad body against Eliot, still fully-clothed, and Quentin’s legs are spread on either side of him, which is not a position he’s familiar with, but it feels so good to just take his mouth and push his body against his. 

Eliot wraps his arms around his back, and Quentin is pressed so close that his hard cock rubs against Eliot’s stomach. It’s good if not enough to get him anywhere, but he doesn’t care. Eliot may have already come, but he can still kiss him. 

Quentin is desperate for it, desperate to feel good and wanted and like he pleased Eliot. But Eliot doesn’t give him that, not quite. Eliot presses his fingers against his neck and holds him to him, slowing his lips, slowing their pace until it’s less frantic. 

Eliot pulls away and just hugs him, puts his head on his shoulder and pulls him close. Quentin holds him, not exactly sure what’s going through Eliot’s mind or what this is. Eliot seems ... sad. 

They sit there for at least a minute. Eventually, Eliot pulls back and presses a firm, closed-mouth kiss to Quentin’s lips. “Go help your girlfriend, Q.”

Quentin would very much like to get involved with whatever Alice is doing, but he’s worried. “Are you ok?”

A too-bright smile lights up Eliot’s face. “I am glorious. I got some perfectly passable head, and now I’m ready to become one with this couch.”

Quentin looks at him. 

“I’m fine,” Eliot says. “Go.”

Quentin clambers off him, still staring, but Eliot takes another swig from his flask and resolutely ignores his gaze in favor of watching whatever is happening behind him, that apparently involves his girlfriend. 

Quentin turns, and holy shit. 

The sight before him feels like it’s come right out of porn. Penny’s spread out, and Margo is riding his dick like a bucking bronco, and Alice, his beautiful wonderful girlfriend, is riding Penny’s face like she’d ridden Quentin’s just a few days ago. Somehow, Quentin is friends with these people.

Quentin kneels in front of Alice, holds her head and brushes her hair back. Her eyes are closed in concentration, and her eyebrows are screwed up in pleasure. She’s beautiful.

“What do you need from me?” He asks. She’s getting better at telling, and he’s getting better at asking. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” she chants, and she moves one of her own hands up to rub her nipple and grinds down on Penny’s face. 

Ok, he can do nothing. He can watch his girlfriend come. 

Alice works her hips in small movements, and he can tell she’s getting close. She gets louder the closer she gets, high-pitched cries creeping out from the back of her throat, and Quentin’s never gotten to see her quite like this.

He sees it, the moment when her voice turns guttural and her thighs clench. Alice comes, and she stills herself on top of Penny. 

“Whoa,” she moans, and Quentin smiles at her. 

Alice uses Quentin’s shoulders to lift herself up and off Penny’s face, which is absolutely soaked with her. Quentin’s surprised to find that he finds that hot. 

Alice kisses him easy, sated. She whispers to him, “You can keep going if you want.” And he’s grateful for the explicit permission.

Except then Alice is over on the couch with Eliot, and Quentin is left with Margo riding Penny’s cock. Quentin doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Penny says, “Are you gonna sit there, or are you gonna do something?”

Quentin would like to do something, but he doesn’t know what’s allowed. He’s hit with the intense desire to please everyone, but he doesn’t know how to make that happen. 

“Whatever, come here.” Penny beckons him down, and once Quentin is bent over far enough, Penny wraps a hand around the back of his neck and kisses him.

It’s way deeper than their earlier kiss, and hotter, too. A lot of that might have to do with the fact that Penny tastes like Alice. Quentin places a hand on Penny’s stomach where he can feel his stomach muscles jump as Margo fucks him. Quentin wishes Margo would take him like that. 

Margo must come, because she’s sliding off Penny, and then Quentin is just kissing Penny.

While the rest of his friends seem intent on making Quentin ask for what he wants, Margo somehow reaches into Quentin’s brain and suggests something he didn’t even know he wants. “If you make Penny come, then you can go down on me.”

The moan that punches out of Quentin is unexpected for everyone involved. He thinks he hears Penny laugh, but he’s too turned on to care. He wants to use his mouth to get his friends off, and if Margo wants to reward him for that, then so be it. 

Quentin deems Margo’s pleasure to be a worthy prize.

Quentin pulls back and stares at Penny’s smug face. Penny says, “Go for it, Coldwater.”

Penny still has a condom on, and Margo’s juices are still on said condom, and Quentin is a simple man with simple kinks, so, when faced with all the varied ways he might make this asshole come, Quentin decides to just go for it. 

The taste of Margo is so strong that it almost blocks out the taste of latex when he takes as much of Penny into his mouth as he can. He uses his hand like he did on Eliot, but the texture is completely different now. Quentin hears a laugh and a groan, so he’ll take it as a zero sum experience for Penny. 

Luckily, Penny is already close by the time Quentin started this, so it doesn’t take much before he comes into the condom. Quentin finishes him off with a final few jerks. 

“You can deal with the condom yourself,” Quentin says. 

Margo coos, “Quentin, focus on me.”

He turns, and sees Margo in all her naked glory. She’s stunning. 

“Are you ready to eat me out?” Margo asks, her hands reaching out to him.

“Uh- yes, can I?”

Margo smiles. 

In a move that he would attribute to wrestling if he knew anything about her past, Margo wraps her legs around his shoulders and yanks him down. The force of it sends a tingle down his spine.

And then his face is buried in her cunt, and he may be sprawled on the floor, but he’ll take it if it means he gets to please Margo.

His arms around her ass pull her closer, and he sticks his tongue into her where she’s open from Penny’s cock.

“Clit, lick my clit,” she directs him and he gets to the point and licks gently. Her thighs clutch his head to her, but he’s worried she might be too sensitive.

“I already came once, Quentin, you gotta go harder.”

And ok, that’s different from how Alice’s body works, but he loves the instructions. He can go harder. He firms up his tongue and pushes himself against her, and he starts to get a light feeling inside from doing something that he knows he can be good at with a little direction.

“Yes, like that,” Margo praises. Her hips tilt against him, chasing her pleasure. Quentin’s jaw is starting to hurt from all the oral, and wow, Quentin has the stark realization that he’s gone down on everyone in this room. Quentin’s never thought of himself as a slut, but that feels pretty slutty.

Margo gets rougher the closer she gets, and it’s so intense and different to anything he’s done so far that it’s freeing.

Margo’s thighs tighten, and her hips push arrhythmically against his face, and then she slumps to the floor. Quentin’s pretty sure she came.

Once she lets him up to breathe and recuperate, he just takes a moment to sit there.

“You did good, kid,” Margo says with a pat to his shoulder.

Quentin lets out a bark of a laugh, momentarily overcome with the weirdness of this night.

His dick is still a little hard, but Quentin feels like maybe the vibe of the orgy has dissipated. He’d rather have an embarrassing jerk off session later while thinking about this whole experience than half-heartedly try to get off now. 

He looks over to the couch where Margo is settling in on Eliot’s other side and saying something that pulls a chuckle from him. Alice is still next to him, but she seems to have gotten more comfortable during Quentin’s adventure.

For the sake of his pride, Quentin is happy that Penny seems to have had enough and bailed.

They look beautiful, his best friends and girlfriend, the people he cares most about in the world right now. 

He really hopes they don’t all die.

He cuddles up against Alice and feels a part of something. 

Then Penny walks back in.

“Oh, I thought you left,” Quentin says.

“I had a condom to get rid of, no thanks to you, asshole. I can’t believe you people.” Penny gestures at the lot of them. “Someone let me in to cuddle.”

“Come on,” Margo soothes, holding out a hand to him and pulling him down.

* * *

Later, Quentin and Alice curl up together in his room, and Alice whispers in the dark, “Was that good for you?”

He pets her shoulder, thinks about seeing her with other people and getting to explore with other people himself, and wishes he could have been even more uninhibited and seen her boss everyone around like he knows she could. He says, “Yeah. Was it good for you?”

“Yeah, I really liked that.”

Even though they might die tomorrow, or all hell could break loose, Quentin smiles.


End file.
